camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (1/1/12 to 3/13/13) Re: Um I suppose it is because of my inactivity. I haven't roleplayed much, but I do stay on chat (I don't actually talk either). Weirdo Guy (talk) 16:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) i could worry about all that jazz. but that's what i have you for xP anyway posted With great powercomes great responsibility! 20:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Forum Made!Ya coming on chat?;) Oh okie thanks XD slr, fixed my sandbox wiki ^^" Needed I don't have a character named Summer Solstice. And I'm not sure about Ismene, if it's wrong could you fix it for me? I'm still trying to figure all this stuff out since I joined like a week ago. Kalipsuco (talk) 06:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Np It's ok. And no, she's already been approved. I was just making the page. And I'm guessing I didn't do it right? Kalipsuco (talk) 06:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok, thanks a alot!! Kalipsuco (talk) 06:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh my... so everything deleted?-.-" Also, added extra msg from minxy on fb. sorry it was late :( I was on ipad a while ago so yea ._. Thanks Oh ok, thanks a lot! Oh and to make the wordbubble, I create a new page named template right? Kalipsuco (talk) 14:20, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I would be glad if you adopted me :) Ellie123 Ellie123 (talk) 22:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol no probs dem dem XD also, sorry wasn't on that time. ^^" Wait, Ima post XD We have apprx 1000 words to go and ugh 5 posts XD 200 words per post?XD Ugh, are you on? URGENT COME BACK NOW! RAIDY IS GIVING ME A SERMON. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo! (Talk)/''' 16:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks demi XD grabe tama nga Thanks for adopting me :). I live in europa One hour after england :) Ellie123 (talk) 06:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That can be a problem...... Ellie123 (talk) 07:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It's almost 9 a.m hear Ellie123 (talk) 07:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Demi! I'm so sorry late reply! Chu coming on? I totally need you >.< SOmething bad happened to me in SM Come on chat please?>.< I need to telll chu about my fail in SM Thanks Demi! Best wishes on that fight of yours ;) stay safe! Also, ASAP? :D I'll make the forum once I get on my comp LOL XD Chu have a company huh?:P guess i'll be calling, may calling card k b?;) Hey hey, chu on right now?:) Hurray =D =D thank you very mutch Ellie123 (talk) 14:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Oki :) Ellie123 (talk) 15:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Help? I'm Technologically Impaired Hey I was wondering if you could please please please help me out with my technical difficulties because I can't seem to be able to upload my image to my character page for Azalea Winter and I don't understand coding even after reading the Coding 101 blog by Mr Mikachu. Thanks in advance Bird of Winter (talk) 03:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) LOL np XD chu on? Er, hyu, demi, ri, and hydro. The quest on my notepad, I'm deciding to change it into another quest. The plot of Ember not coming back until the quest would remain, but the saving Mystic thing would be cancelled. I'm sorry for the sudden change, but yeea. You guys still up for it? >.< Sorry and yeap!:D You dont know how happy i am! I am very glad you said that >.< Anyways, gtg. ugh, continue tom?:D tcGB! Posted >.< Im afraid for my little zay zay Help Sempre pahabaan and lord of wha?!o.O Online ka b??>.< Oh yea, dem, does Koreen have plans? I kinda need a poseidon kid in mel's quest:http://brokenscanvas.wikia.com/wiki/2_AM_Blues um alright i changed the ares girl- >.< i mean jane's reply With great power comes great responsibility! 19:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Special Day Good morning Demi!:D CHu know whatday ish it right? Happy birthday!!!>.< Maligayang bati!:D Chu ni seng ri cuay le!(ugh, google translate XD) I brought gifts too!XP It's not an official birthday without cakes right? Going to stuff chu >w< I don't know what this is for but yea!Ish yours too!XD Just ugh.. delete the model ._. Thank you for making me happy all of the times! Thanks for everything :) Best wishes to you and God bless! Hope chu'll have an AWESOME birthday! Lolz np XD haha how was your day? Calypso Sorry! I havent had the time to change it, today it will be changed sorry Hermione Fleur (talk) 00:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Coding, this that, Hi >.< I should code Ruby's page now, shouldn't I? Hi btw :D I just got back from a bookstore with two new books *bounces* Of course! and Aw, well, enjoy the movie ^-^ You should've seen chat, I went through everything, and Dark didn't know I was there xD I feel like a ninja now B| Pinoso Sperev Hi. Hydrocarbon left a message on my character forum saying that demigods don't have to worry about monster attacks until they are twelve. I deleted his thing, but you can ask him. Do you think that not worrying about monsters until your twelve is true? Please Iris Message me ASAP. Thanks! Vesper Three a.k.a Lucianvesper09 (talk) 13:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) User left They'd be removed and the user taken off the user/char forum OM! So sorry! I forgot I got an iM and left on the other tab >.< SO sorry! Surey :) ima post once I can think.. also, want burn the circus in fire?!:D Coolie! The control room could spark with the electricity :D Sorry, cant post >.< mom gonna use comp and she took my ipad TT~TT i sneaked in though muahaha! >.< Lol ima post now :D Also, the fire? hmm.. the power box with explode.. let's say zayden accidentally hits it :D lolz... can i say that we'll see about it?XP >.< don't say that too early.. something bad is bound to happen to me >.> XD Demeeeeee ^-^ Super late >-< Jack Jack The Better Chap, Finn looks like him and he looks like that. -Jacky 22:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes they are. Except my iPad has been glitchy lately, so I haven't gotten around to building the character pages. I plan on getting to it today. My sis isn't home, which means that the desktop will be free. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 23:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Le Badge You've helped with a lot demi 6__^ Re:Tania Esper Oh, I'm so sorry, I adopted her from Oblivion21 and forgot to put her back on the list. I'm sorry! RangerStar 23:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Aw, it's not completely your fault :) Besides, people forget all of the time (the example of one of them is right here -.-) and they can rename it, right? Yayyyayayay Oh thank god >.< *hugs super tight* I've missed you a lot too even though it was only three days :OOO (To be honest I almost thought you went missing or something, and I got worried.. .__.) And.. what has happened? Hm.. not much to be honest, unless you count this: Wai's on chat, and there's something going on between Jack and Izzy >.< okay i can try to remember to add them to the user/char forum, but my sig does'nt work when i claim somethin. >.< idk why I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 13:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Thank you for leaving just about the sweetest birthday message ever. I loved the spam. Very much. >:D Lots of Love, Jakey 01:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Worth More Than Its Model Demi, Im sorry I haven't been posting in our fight. Can we continue it asa i'm saved >.< I will try asap but for now, im going on and off. Right now, Im in deep trouble since my mom's precious pictures were all erased so she REALLY is mad at me. The pictures were from HK so its kinda sayang. How were they erase? Well, I plug them in the computer to transfer the files but as soon as i plugged it in, the files were transformed and hidden. She thinks I was cramming to go online thats wy she's getting mad at me--more. I'm not sure to count myself as inactive or what. I'm totally dead if those pictures cannot be retrived. I wont be online for a while, not sure >.< My mom is obsessed with pictures so yea.. -.-" she's gone right now so yea..got to sneak in>.< training? c: post on training it's beau vs. kylie. :) Meow. -Ela (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 00:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Love chu! (as a fwend) >.< I'm now going to post!:D Catch you Later I posted on the quest.Man,this thing took forever,and I mean FOREVER.Anyway,i'm gonna miss you guys (except Droolie) but i'm gonna miss you a lot.Take care,and hope to see you soon. *hugs* TheDarkMerc 僱 The New Merc with a Mouth 傭 Merc for life 兵 23:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) DEMI!!!!!!!! DEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Come on chat ;-; URGENT Demi. Chat. NOW. ASAP. April Dimonds is Forum:April Dimonds ok now, pluse it's the best I got for right nowCynderheart (talk) 17:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Becuase he was being watched, not attacked.... God... ChronicleOfPosideon (talk) 06:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC)IHateNorthKorea Ok i fixed it ChronicleOfPosideon (talk) 06:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC)YoloSwaggg Re: Karkinos XD kk posted, say i'm sorry for all the screw ups lately, i noticed all the claims i approved but you had to edit! >.< i'm sorry and now i feel like crap! I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 12:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *Poke* I posted and...*Squeezes her* Demi,demi,demi,you could never,ever bother me.You're to awesome to do that :) AWESOME :D 'Nough said. :D Its so good :D Keep it up! Make sure to make the next two lines tomorrow or I'll torture you more. xD Nah, no probs :) Can you take off Koreens name pls?:) Eh? (bounce) yay! :) surey.. ugh so ill create the quest next week? one year congrats! :3 I suppose you should watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxqkmhrE4Rg I laughed so hard my bladder instantly filled up. xD Re: House of Anubis is pretty famous so I'd decide against using any character/actor/model from there. :)) reeeeeeplyinn Okay, that's fine, I'm going to delete the character, but I've had that character since before Hydro joined the wiki. js. Haters Gonna Hate. Potaters Gonna Potate. ♥~Starkey~♥ 21:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Mary Nope she's not for adoption anymore. Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 09:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) SORRY! >.< My connection broke.. i must try again later for it to ugh.. be better XD oh, Does ri have a possy kid? :) Hmm.. wait >.< Maybe I got something here brb. >.< Re:Status I used to be inactive, but as of right now, I'll be active almost everyday. Run Devil Run 10:13, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Run Devil Run 10:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I am Unfortunately,yeah,I am officially less active ;-; TheDarkMerc 僱 The New Merc with a Mouth 傭 Merc for life 兵 19:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) >.< Oh my >.< Im so sorry!!! I'll post and also on Kylie *facepalm* thanks :) Maybe you can use these for your profile xD ^^^ thats kinda cute c: Or ^^^ that one's cute too xD Re:Claim I am really confused in this page about being claimed. I really am dyslexic so I am asking for your help. Would you help me? Angeli di Angelo (talk) 12:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Angeli di Angelo I don't understand this part: 6. Things your claim needs: Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc). Where do you sumbit the requirements? Re: Thanks!! Yes I'm 17 (-: Gypsy Thief 05:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Claim Hey, I was just asking , when you write the history of your character, do you have to use "She/Her"? I kinda used "I/My" For example: My mother, Mary Anne Overland is a descendant of Athena too. or Her mother, Mary Anne Overland is a descendant of Athena too. Here's mine: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Marceline_Angeli_Overland_Frost Angeli di Angelo (talk) 10:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just asking for some help Hey, admin. Is it okay if I change the model of my character? Evangeline (talk) 14:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: How do I check if the model I want to use is already in use? Evangeline (talk) 14:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Brilliant, thank you :-) Evangeline (talk) 14:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) jw why do chu seem to edit my user/char forum more then me? I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 14:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) if chu say so :P and btw can't help ya. and ugh i just need a lil time away from chat >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 15:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) fine :P hmmm i'll talk to drag about that and btw my sig doesn't work when i approve claims >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 15:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) that could work and say how to ya make an archive for talk page messages? I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 15:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Model Oh, okey doke. Erm .. what about the other RWBY characters? Ruby and Weiss? Evangeline (talk) 15:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: RWBY Okay then. Its fine, thanks. I'll stick to my model. Its just that she seemed too old for the age and I don't know the actress's name so I can't find more pictures of her. But, I think I'll manage. Thanks for your help! Evangeline (talk) 15:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) oh well :P but seriously though, thanks alot I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) thx :) and i could be less annoying TO YOU! maybe we could continue the adam/kayla rp sometime? I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) hmmm well we could just start a new rp then. i mean only reason i forgot about this one is cuz you told me not to get my hopes up I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) okay xP do i at least have a small chance like 4/10? I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) fair enough okay so i'm thinkin adam could just let kayla be in charge and NOT have him be all jokey and cocky. like thomas or jaylen. oh or flirty like michel I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) x3 i'd say it more as letting kayla wear the pants in that relationship. hmmm okay, but as long i get what i want. sure :) I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :P, oh yeah that idec. so what do you need? I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 17:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) called it Ok so I'm a month or so off but I so called 36 leaving agani (that god user >.<) cuz to be disabled globally like that means she had to have asked wikia to disable it. So yea, she needs to be taken off the user/char forum adn her characters deleted. ps OH right, the mist thing, I usually mark sometime around 14 days no edits, now users who edited a shit ton before, sometimes I'll bother messaging them to ask what's up if they need less active status, like say someone like SOA or Raid, users who if they were to go that long with no notice, something must be wrong, but newer users with less edits I just mark. omg what was the favor? i'll do it I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 17:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) kk i'm tryin to get my department edits up anyway I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 17:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) izzy/spots All you have to do is take away another bc spot and move it to camp SHe owes him a new shirt for ugh.. well, wetting it XD hehe but thats a joke.. also the ( way.. imagine + is kylie and - is cody soo.. +(- :D from left to righthe sprays with watah XD Erm.. i hope and guess so?XD *sigh* Mhm, why we love the internet :P I got bored and there were to many people, so for now.. we can just IM each other xD Yayayayayay Nah, you didn't xD What makes you think of that? o.O Btw I posted on Kylie Weird.. Wasn't me though ._. I edited Chase's part in the quest with ease, booyah Ah, loaddd comments Wheeeeeee enjoy your wait, here's some pop-corn *gives pop-corn* My body aches ;-; That girl who was my oponent got me bad >.< But I payed her back equally as bad xD Sparring's awesome, though it'll give you muscle cramps the next day ._. >.< But it hurts when you stretch >.< *takes ice pack and hugs back* And my mom said I'd be better by Tuesday .-. posted on Kylie too :D When does Zach come in..? I'm excited x33 P.S Also, I'll have to go off soon, in about 20-30 minutes from now :( WooHoo I miss the Zach/Maia rps :c And.. can I just say that Chase got two throwing knives from Layla for the quest? xP xD And also, let's make the most of our time left >:)